The present invention relates to an elevatable signboard for highway vehicles and, more particularly, to a multi-function signboard system that functions as both a signboard for warning approaching traffic and as a cover for auxiliary equipment carried by the vehicle.
Various types of industrial vehicles have been developed for use on highways, streets, and paved areas. In general, these vehicles include some type of rearward-directed illuminable warning/signal system to alert approaching traffic to the presence of the industrial vehicles in the roadway. Known warning/signalling systems have included flashing lights or beacons, strobe lights, and flashing or sequentially illuminated directional arrows. In general, the warning/signalling systems are xe2x80x9chard-mountedxe2x80x9d to their vehicle, although it is known to mount the warning/signalling systems on a panel or board that can be elevated to increase visibility.
Some types of industrial vehicles, such as highway or roadway sweepers, carry accessory equipment at the rear end of the vehicles. In the case of roadway/pavement sweepers, an auxiliary vacuum intake hose is carried at the rear of the vehicle for use by the operator to vacuum debris from a specific location. In general, the vacuum intake hose is suspended from a boom or other crane-like structure that is pivotally mounted to the rear of the vehicle and also includes an intake snout that is manipulated by the operator to aspirate/vacuum debris from the ground surface. Typically, the vacuum intake hose and its related equipment are carried on brackets on the rear of the vehicle and are exposed to the elements.
From the standpoint of space utilization, the mounting of the warning/signal lamps on a separate panel adjacent to the rear-mounted auxiliary equipment is sub-optimal because of the space occupied by both sets of components.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention, among others, to provide an elevatable signboard for highway vehicles that carries the warning/signalling lamps used to warn on-coming vehicles of the highway vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an elevatable signboard for highway vehicles that functions to cover and protect any auxiliary equipment carried on the rear portion of the vehicle.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an elevatable multi-function signboard system for highway vehicles that carries the warning/signalling lamps used to warn on-coming vehicles of the highway vehicle and also serves to cover and protect any auxiliary equipment carried on the rear portion of the vehicle.
In view of these objects, and others, the present invention provides a multi-function elevatable signboard system for highway vehicles that serves as a cap-like cover to protect auxiliary or accessory equipment mounted on the rear portion of the vehicle and also functions to warn on-coming traffic via warning/signal system associated with the signboard. In the preferred embodiment, the signboard is defined by a unitary molded structure that carries various lamps, strobes, reflectors, etc. The signboard is coupled to the rear of its vehicle by a series of adjustable links that allow the signboard a range of motion between a lowered or stowed position and a raised or deployed position. The pivoted adjustable links allow the signboard, as it is raised, to swing out from the rear of the vehicle and thus uncover any accessory or auxiliary equipment stowed at the rear of the vehicle. A pair of hydraulic cylinders are mounted between the vehicle and the signboard and are selectively operable to raise and lower the signboard to both increase the effective visibility of the signboard to on-coming traffic and uncover or otherwise make accessible any equipment stowed on the rear end of the vehicle and normally covered or protected by the signboard when the signboard is in its lowered position.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like parts are designated by like reference characters.